Los Juegos Del Destino
by joselito.cr0455
Summary: Cuando uno cree que todo lo que uno tiene planeado para que todo le salga muy bien, cómo conquistar a tú amado esto le paso a Dawn cuando casi conquista a Ash que pasará si Misty se da cuenta de las intenciones, intenciones de la chica coordinadora de la región de Sinnoh, entren y lean para saber lo que paso en realidad, Pearlshipping Unilateral


_**Juegos Del Destino**_

_**Por: Josélito. **_

_**Una tarde en la región TESELIA para ser más exactos en la cuidad Nimbasa, vemos a nuestros entrenador pokémon juntos a sus amigos, que van charlando muy animadamente con sus dos amigos Cilan y Iris al respectos de sus aventuras que han vivido juntos en su viaje pokémon, después de un rato de caminar y de charlar, llegaron al centro pokémon de esa ciudad, pero vemos a Ash un poco pensativo y esto se debe a que él tiene un conflicto con sus sentimientos por un lado él siente algo por su amiga, Dawn pero cuando piensa en su mejor amiga Misty la cosa cambia ya que él siente cosas que nunca antes sintió con ninguna otra chica, siente mariposas en su estómago un extraño rubor en su cara, todo esto es nuevo para él pero le agrada mucho, pero aun así tenía un miedo de elegir a la chica equivocada, pero de una cosa está muy seguro que en vez de que mente decida por él dejará que su corazón tome su decisión, y ya saben lo que pasa cuando uno piensa con el corazón, y no le hace caso a la razón, pero sin embargo cuando todos estaban comiendo de lo más tranquila una chica se apareció delante de ellos y saludo a su amigo que conoció en la región Sinnoh mientras viajaba por esa región y cuando lo vio decidió ir a saludarlo, ella estaba muy feliz de verlo una vez más pensó para sí misma.**_

—Hola Ash que tal estás dijo Dawn a su amigo, que proviene de la proviene de la región de Kanto. __

—Hola Dawn que tal estado tus concursos, pokèmon, y yo estoy muy bien dijo el entrenador de Kanto.

—Ah yo estoy muy bien Ash, que tal te ha ido como entrenador pokèmon, dijo su amiga en un voz seductora.

—Muy bien gracias por preguntar, Actualmente yo tengo cinco medallas, Dawn dijo el entrenador pokèmon.

—Ah Que bien super dijo su amiga coordinadora, pokèmon, y quienes son ellos Ash dijo la adolecente.

_**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:**_

—Sip mira ellos son Iris Cilan, él es además de ser un líder, de gimnasio pokèmon es también un conocedor, y él es capaz de poder decirte la relación que tienen tú y tus pokèmon dijo el muchacho de pelo rebelde.

—Que bien ya quiero saber cómo va a ser mi relación entre mis pokèmon y yo, dijo la chica de pelo azul.

—Cómo dijo nuestro amigo hola mi nombre es Iris Y yo soy una futura aprendiz, para ser maestra Dragón, dijo la pelimorada.

—Hola mi nombre es Cilan y me alegra mucho de poder conocerte Dawn, dijo el conocedor pokèmon.

—Yay muchas gracias chicos por presentarse, como ya lo saben mi nombre es Dawn y soy una coordinadora pokèmon.

—Wow que bien Dawn, debe de ser un poco difícil de participar, en la competencia pero a la vez es muy divertido poder enseñarles las rutinas a tus pokèmon, dijo Iris.

—Sip De hecho es muy complicado pero es muy divertido aprender nuevas técnicas con tus pokèmon para cualquier concurso pokèmon, dijo la coordinadora pokèmon.

—De hecho, veo que tú tienes una buena comunicación con tus pokèmon dijo el experto en comida culinaria.

—Muchas gracias por el apoyo chicos no saben lo que eso significa para mi dijo la chica que proviene de hojas gemelas.

—Que bien que todos nos llevamos muy bien, creo que podríamos viajar juntos por un tiempo, dijo el entrenador de pueblo paleta.

—Por mí sería estupendo y tengo la oportunidad perfecta para declámele, pensó para sí misma Dawn, sin saber que el destino le tenía preparada una gran sorpresa, que no le sería de gran agrado.

_**No obstante ahí estaba un pequeño celebi viendo todo lo que estaba pasando, y entonces decidió de poner manos a la obra para que Ash no se le declara a Dawn, ya que podrá alterar el espacio alterno en donde Ash y Misty, están casados y tienen un lindo hijo, y esto celebi no lo iba a permitir que él niño, no existiera en la época del futuro, entones el pokèmon se fue para poder avisarle a su amiga que vive en cuidad celeste, ambos deberán de actuar, rápido para evitar lo peor, y es así como él pequeño pokèmon hada tiene esa misión de poder cambiar el futuro para el bien de todos, ya que alterar el orden del tiempo era muy peligroso para todos.**_

_**Mientras Tanto en Cuidad Celeste:**_

—Hola Misty que tal has estado le pregunta el pokèmon hada a su amiga, a la chica pelirroja.

—Hola mi pequeño amigo que tal has estado que te trae por aquí le pregunta Misty a su amigo pokèmon tipo hada.

—Hola Misty te imaginaras porque yo estoy, aquí pregunta el pokèmon, a su amiga la líder de gimnasio.

—Sí me imagino cuando llegas así de repente no son muy buenas noticias verdad le pregunta su amiga al pokèmon.

—Sí Misty y prepárate tienes que ser muy fuerte ya que esto podría afectar mucho el presente y futuro de tú familia.

—Misty trago fuerte cuando celebi le dijo que podría ser afectado su futuro junto a Ash y a su hijo, y entonces Misty se da cuenta que es con Ash que su futuro está en riesgo, ella nunca se imaginó tener que en el futuro tendrían un hijo juntos pero eso por ahora está en serio peligro y si él poderlo saber.

—Es con Ash verdad Celebi pregunta una Ansiosa Misty en saber la respuesta, de lo que le dirá el pokèmon a ella.

—Sí Misty es con Ash con quién vas a tener un hijo, además no es culpa de Ash dijo el pokèmon creo que él está más, confundido, y está a punto de decláresele a Dawn, y si eso ocurre el orden del tiempo y el espacio serán gravemente alterado y con probalidades mínimas, para poder solucionar este grave problema, síp así es Misty aunque tú no lo creas yo vengo del futuro y en ese futuro tú estás casada con Ash y tienen un hijo que llama Dash, y él podría dejar de existir, dijo el celebi.

—Wow oh no sé qué hacer, dice una Misty muy preocupada de su destino junto a Ash y Dash, no sé lo que tendré que hacer pero haré todo lo que está en mis manos para asegurar mi futuro junto a Ash y Dash, dijo una motivada Misty.

—No te preocupes Misty que tú no estás sola en esto, yo te voy a ayudar no puedo permitir que esto ocurra dijo celebi un poco enojado.

—Ok me parece genial pero dime que es lo que tengo que hacer; para evitar que Ash tome una mala decisión de la que podría arrepentir pregunto Misty.

—Muy bien pero primero tienes que hablar con tus hermanas, y explicarles lo que está pasando para que ellas entiendan que es lo que lo que está pasando y pedirles que cuiden el gimnasio en tú ausencia, y luego deberás de ir a la región de Tesalia para así poder decirle todo a Ash antes de que sea demasiado tarde, dijo el pokèmon que vela por el tiempo y el espacio.

—Muy bien trataré de que comprendan que mi situación podría decirse que es de vida y muerte, dijo Misty al pokèmon.

—No te preocupes Misty todo saldrá muy bien solo hay que tener fe y esperanzas que todo saldrá muy bien dijo Celebi

—Muchas gracias mi gran amigo ahora ya se lo que tengo que hacer ahora y ahora mismo iré a hablar con mis hermanas dijo Misty.

—Hermanita eres libre de hacer lo que tienes que hacer no haremos nada para impedírtelo por qué nosotras, ya oímos tú conversación con celebi y ve tranquila, ve por Ash él te necesita más a ti que nosotras a ti dijo la hermana mayor.

—Muchas gracias hermanas gracias por todo son las mejores hermanas mayores que yo podría tener dijo Misty muy emocionada.

—Solo Ve con Ash y dile la verdad hermanita dile lo mucho que tú lo amas y lo mucho que lo extrañas dijeron las hermanas sensacionales, a su hermanita menor.

—Claro lo hare dijo Misty muy emocionada, muy bien mi pequeño amigo es hora de irnos por cierto que harás tú pregunto la pelirroja al pokèmon.

—Muy pronto te darás cuenta de lo que yo voy a hacer le dijo el pokèmon guiñándole un ojo a Misty.

_**Y así nuestra amiga la heroína emprende un viaje hacia la región de Teselia, en busca de su mejor amigo y amor secreto Ash Ketchum, para ella decirle a él todo lo que ella siente por él desde el primer día en el que se conocieron cuando Ash inicio su viaje pokèmon, más sin embargo ella tendrá que dar una pelea para que Dawn no le quite su amor, pero para nuestra pelirroja no sabe es que el destino está a favor del amor verdadero, y con eso ella estará más que segura que el verdadero amor ganará, y que siempre habrá uno que tendrá que sufrir por ser correspondidos en sus sentimientos, pero más sin embargo los que siempre sufren podrán; ser felices con otras parejas que no eran las que querían pero que con el tiempo ellas se enamoran de ellos y después forman una linda familia, y Misty sabe lo que va sufrir Dawn, pero ella encontrará a alguien que ella ame y él la ame y así todo sería perfecto el amor es justo para las personas que sufren por amor ya que llegara alguien que les sanará el corazón herido. **_

_**Mientras Tanto en la región Teselia. **_

—Vemos que nuestros héroes, vienen llegando al centro pokèmon para descansar un por unos días pero lo que ellos no sabían es que la enfermera Joy les tenía una sorpresa preparada a nuestros amigos, pero más que todo a nuestro querido entrenador pokèmon.

—Hola tú eres Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta pregunto una enfermera Joy a nuestro joven amigo.

—Síp yo soy Ash, de pueblo paleta dijo el entrenador.

—Mira Ash es que; las hermanas de Misty te dejaron esté sobre en todos los centros pokèmon de esta región dijo la enfermera Joy.

—A ver dijo él con mucha alegría; a un no podía creerlo que su mejor amiga que sencillamente que ella lo va a visitar muy pronto vendrá a visitarlo, y su amigo esperará pronto su llegada y esto a Dawn no le gusto para nada.

— ¿Misty? ¿Quién es Misty? Se dijo a si misma Dawn después de un rato de pensar por fin se da cuenta quien es Misty y ella se palidece al saber que no va a poder contra ella, pero ella luchará para ganarse el corazón de Ash.

_**Entonces los demás, escucharon un llanto proveniente, de las afueras del centro pokèmon que cuando vieron lo que era la causa del ruido era un niño se sorprendieron y Ash sin dudar fue ayudar sin él n i siquiera saber que ese niño es nada más que su propio hijo, pero pronto se dará cuenta de muchas cosas, nuestro entrenador pokèmon.**_

—Wow ¿qué hace este niño indefenso aquí?__Pregunto Ash, al resto del grupo.

—No lo sé Ash, pero volvamos adentro para seguir hablando acerca de nuestras metas alcanzadas, dijo Dawn.

—Lo siento Dawn pero, tú me conoces muy bien verdad, y a mí cuando se mete algo en mi cabeza no hay nada que haga de cambiar de opinión, y nadie me dirá lo que yo tengo que hacer o lo que no debo.

—Rayos dijo Dawn, y el entrenador al parecer escucho lo que la chica murmuro en un susurro, y ella sudo frio.

— ¿Qué dijiste Dawn? Pregunto un Ash verdaderamente molesto

— ¿Quién Yo? No nada dijo una Dawn Muy Asustada.

—No puede ser ese niño le despertó el instinto paternal y ni siquiera él se ha dado cuenta de eso esto solo puede significar una sola cosa que este niño; es de ellos oh no yo contra esto yo ya no podré, pero si no se da cuenta no hay problema, además Misty no está aquí y no creo que fuera ella venir.

—Eh Chicos, este niño se parece mucho a Misty dijo Ash se parece un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Hola amiguito? Preguntó, el entrenador pokèmon al pequeño

—Hola ¿Quién eres tú y de dónde eres tú? pregunta el niño.

—Mi nombre es Ash Ketchum y yo vengo de pueblo paleta y ¿tú cómo te llamas, amiguito? Pregunto el entrenador pokèmon.

—Mi nombre es Dash es un gusto conocerlo dijo el niño pero cuando chocaron las manos y sintieron una corriente eléctrica.

—Qué raro dijo Ash, jamás en mi vida he sentido está sensación tan especial, dijo Ash.

—Hola mi nombre es Dawn y soy Coordinadora pokèmon dijo la chica peliazul

—Hola mi nombre es Cilan y yo soy un conocedor pokèmon y además soy un experto en la comida culinario, dijo el chico peli verde.

—hola mi nombre es iris y yo soy una futura maestra dragón dejo la chica pelimorada.

—Yay que bien dijo el niño muy alegre y ahora que todos nos conocemos y nos presentamos necesito pedirles un favor a todos ustedes dijo, él pequeño.

—Así de que se trata preguntan todos, ¿Cuál es el favor nos quieres pedir? preguntaron todos los presentes.

—Mira estoy en búsqueda de mis padres; celebi me mando a esta época ya, que yo los quiero conocer, de cuando eran más jóvenes, dijo Dash al grupo.

—T-tú quieres encontrar a tus padres preguntaron todo el grupo, y más sobre todo cierto entrenador pokèmon está estupefacto, al respecto de la noticia.

—Wow dijeron; todos en el grupo estaba sorprendido, para más sorprendidos y vieron el parecido que tienen con Ash y con cierta mujer que nuestro entrenador, conoció a cierto mujer en su primer viaje pokèmon, y en ese mismo momento como si fuera una señal del destino una chica se hizo presente, en donde estaba el grupo y se quedó frío, el entrenador de pueblo de paleta.

—M-M-Misty, tartamudeo un poco Ash que agradable volverte a ver de nuevo dijo, él chico de ojos color café chocolate a su mejor amiga.

—A-A-Ash, tartamudeo un poco más que Misty de verdad eres tú pregunta una muy incrédula Misty al ver una vez más a su mejor amigo.

—Así es Misty eh; soy yo tú mejor amigo que increíble cómo has cambiado mucho durante todo este tiempo

—Ni tampoco digamos mucho de ti mira has cambiado mucho desde la última vez que te vi hace bastante tiempo.

—O/O gracias por el cumplido Misty, dijo el entrenador un poco sonrojado, bueno dijo el chico bueno amigos quero que conozcan a mi amiga de la infancia.

—Hola a todos mi nombre es Misty Waterflower, yo era líder de gimnasio en cuidad celeste dijo la chica pelirroja.

—Wow otra compañera que conoce a Ash de antes que nosotros es excelente conocer a un amigo de Ash

—Hola mi nombre es Cilan yo soy un líder de gimnasio, conocedor pokèmon y un experto culinario dijo el peliverde.

—Wow ¿Qué es un conocedor pokèmon? Pregunto Misty al resto al grupo.

—Un conocedor pokèmon es saber la relación que se lleva entre entrenador y sus pokèmon y así ver el conocimiento y como se llevan en la relación con la del entrenador y sus pokèmon, dijo Cilan al grupo y estaban muy sorprendidos por su respuesta.

—Wow dijeron todos, muy sorprendidos de la respuesta de Cilan.

—Hola mi nombre es iris yo estoy entrenando para ser una futura maestra Dragón, dijo la pelimorada.

—Hola mi nombre es Dawn y yo soy una coordinadora de la región de Sinnoh, dijo la peliazul.

—Hola Dawn y Iris gusto en conocerlas chicas, Misty hizo una cara de pocos amigos con Dawn está la noto y se asustó mucho.

_**Bueno si nos disculpan yo y Ash tenemos que hablar en privado dijo la chica de la región de Sinnoh, a todo el grupo presente.**_

—Espero que pienses con el corazón y no con la razón murmuro una Misty un poco triste de lo que pueda pasar en el futuro de Ash Y Dawn.

—Ok Dawn dijo de que se trata el asunto que tienes que tratar conmigo, pregunto el chico de pelo azabache.

—Mira Ash hace mucho tiempo que yo he querido decirte esto, pero el miedo al rechazo me lo ha impedido pero más sin embargo ahora no tengo miedo de lo que vaya a pasar a partir de ahora, yo seré muy fuerte con la respuesta que me des dijo Dawn, a su amigo.

—Mira yo, en un principio yo tenía un poco de afecto hacia ti pero cuando yo comienzo en pensar en Misty la cosa cambia es un sentimiento diferente algo fuerte, que una simple amistad yo en ti solo siento que eres una hermana menor a la que tengo que cuidar y proteger discúlpame por no corresponder tus sentimientos Dawn.

—Oh está bien Ash entiendo tú punto de vista yo respetaré tú decisión, yo sé a quién tú amas dijo Dawn triste por la noticia.

—así es yo estoy enamorado de una persona muy especial y ese alguien es, Misty mi mejor amiga de todo este tiempo.

—Qué lindo eres al decir que te gusta a tú mejor amiga ahora entiendo el por qué yo no puedo entrar en tú corazón dijo Dawn.

—Excelente me da mucho gusto de que entiendas mi punto de vista, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos Dawn, y no te preocupes tú vas a amar a alguien que te amé te valoré y te respeta mucho dijo, él futuro maestro pokèmon.

_**|||||||||||||||||||||ααααααααααααααα||||||||||||||||||||||**_

—Oye campeón come te llamas tú pregunto la pelirroja al chico, pero lo que Misty no sabe es que ese niño es hijo de ellos dos tanto de Ash y de Misty.

—Mi nombre es Dash y vengo del futuro para encontrar a mis padres, y yo tengo las sospechas de quienes son.

—Wow todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos ante esa tal noticia.

_**Lo siento chicos pero yo y Ash necesitamos hablar en privado dijo cierta pelirroja al grupo presente y ellos comprendieron muy bien lo que Misty les estaba diciendo a ellos, decidieron retirarse y dejarlos hablar a solas. **_

—Hola Ash que es lo que tú y Dawn hablaron en privado pregunto una pelirroja con poco de esperanza en su interior.

—Mira, Misty a ti te seré muy sincero yo le dije a Dawn que yo no la amo yo amo a otra mujer, pero ve hablar con ella para que no se sienta muy triste ve a apoyarla en este duro momento en el que ella está sufriendo por amor no correspondido, y por cierto como te enteraste de que yo estaba hablando con Dawn, dijo Ash.

—Simplemente Celebi me lo dijo la chica pelirroja.

—Ok Ve y habla con Dawn y yo luego te diré a quién yo amo trato.

—Hecho respondió Misty, y se fue.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes Dawn créeme, pero no era mi intención no era quitarte a Ash pero a veces son juegos del destino, que a veces se suele jugar con los sentimientos de las demás personas, y cuando eso pasa y vemos que nada de lo pinta es real y caemos en cuenta de que creamos un espejismos de falsas ilusiones y engaños que uno mismo se crea y eso te sucedió a ti Dawn.

—Por tú culpa perdí a mi amor de mi vida dijo una peliazul un poco molesta.

—Dawn por favor ten calma la persona indicada vendrá a ti solo ten calma dijo Misty calmada, a una chica herida en el alma.

—Creo que tienes toda la razón Misty dijo una Dawn muy avergonzada de sus actos de celos hacia Misty.

— ¿Qué dices somos amigas? pregunto Misty.

—Amigas le dijo Dawn a Misty dándole una gran sonrisa en signo de una gran amistad.

_**Por otra parte vemos a los demás hablando muy amenamente como si formara parte de una familia, y vemos a Dash que está muy tranquilo, ya sabe quiénes son sus padres por qué él tuvo un presentimiento quien le termino de confirmárselo y se fue a buscar a sus padres, y en ese mismo momento él chico sale en búsqueda de sus progenitores para hablar con ellos pero cuando los ve decide dejarlos un rato para que hablen y todo sea normal, en su dimensión.**_

—Hola Misty discúlpame mucho no haberte escrito o hacerte una llamada o visitarte en este tiempo yo me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo sé que yo siento algo muy especial por ti, y eso tenlo por seguro que eso es amor, así es Misty Waterflower Yo Ash Ketchum yo te amo demasiado, dijo el entrenador.

—Yo simplemente no me lo puedo creer yo espere más de siete años para saber que tú amas de la misma manera, pensó Misty para sí mismo, más sin embargo ella se quedó muda y no emitió respuesta alguna a Ash, y él lo tomo como una respuesta negativa ya qué pensaba que ella no lo amaba.

—No puedo creerlo simplemente después de haberle confesado mis sentimientos hacia ella y Misty me los rechaze me duele mucho, mejor me voy yo solo salgo sobrando aquí pensó Ash, para sí mismo.

—Oh Misty ve por él que esperas que encuentre a otra chica en que enamorarse y que ella le corresponda sus sentimientos, y de solo pensar en perder a Ash de nuevo y para siempre le hablo al chico del que ella estaba locamente enamorada, Ash Ketchum yo también te amo dijo a los cuatro viento Misty, soy tan feliz de oírte decir eso yo he estado esperando durante tanto tiempo dijo la pelirroja.

—De verdad Misty tú me amas como yo te amo a ti dijo el entrenador un poco incrédulo de lo que la chica, le decía a él.

—Por supuesto que sí te amo tontín, yo solo a ti te amado desde el momento en el que nos conocimos, y ahora quiero preguntarte me harías el honor de ser mi novio pregunta Misty con mucha esperanza en su interior.

—Contigo sería tú novio y todo lo que tú quieras Misty Waterflower, dijo el entrenador entonces él se pone de pie y saca un anillo y dice _**MISTY WATERFLOER ME HARIAS EL HONOR DE CASARTE CONMIGO, DIJO ASH.**_

—Sí acepto casarme contigo _**ASH KETCHUM, **_dijo la señorita Waterflower a su ahora prometido.

_**En ese mismo momento cundo ya se confiesan y se comprometen entra su futuro hijo para hablar con sus futuros progenitores. **_

—Ya era hora dijo Una voz muy conocida.

—Dash, mira nos vamos a casar muy pronto y estamos muy emocionados por eso y más alegría tuvieron al saber las palabras qué Dash susurró a su padres para ellos él fue su Ángel guardián, y así Dash se desaparece junto a Celebi en el cielo.

—Muchas felicidades mamá y papá dijo su futuro hijo despidiéndose de ellos mientras se iba a su dimensión.

_**Ash y Misty a los seis meses se casan, en cuidad celeste y ahí viven desde cuando se casaron, al año y medio, tuvieron a su primer hijo llamado Dash y fueron muy felices cuando se los enseñaron a amigos, y parientes y después ellos vivieron muy felices juntos para siempre. **_

_**Fin**_

_**~Josélito~**_

_**Descargo: Tanto los personajes de pokèmon y su serie no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Satoshi Tajiri, está historia la hago con fines de entretener al público lector. **_

_**Muy bien está es el segundo de cuatro, nuevo fics que yo estoy trabajando y les ruego que me disculpen pero a un no he recibido el capítulo pendiente de Pika AAML pero espero muy pronto poderlo publicar en el sitio y además que en face tengo una página que se llama Fan Fic Joselito CR Sato-Kasu ahí se pueden hacer fan de mi página y seguir mis nuevas ideas y próximos proyectos de mis más reciente fics y nuevas actualizaciones, de historias anteriores, está historia será dedicada a una amiga muy especial a mi amiga Poke Melani muchas felicidades amiga, este es mi regalo para ti amiga disfrútalo mucho ok.**_

_**Josélito Fuera. **_


End file.
